Life Can Be Strange
by Snickwicks Tiffy
Summary: Someones hosting a tournament for the 16 strongest fighters on Earth. New enemies appear along with new allies. Takes place about eight years after the Buu saga. Will center more around younger generation of fighters. All regular pairings on show included


I posted this story up through chap. 9 once in beginning of '05 to beginning of '06, I kind of got busier after that and didn't really take the time that there was to work more on writing it for a while, I do fully intend to finish this story wherever it ends someday no matter how long it takes. In addition to re-posting this in a new unit of time I've also gone over it and made a few miner changes that I feel improve the story and portray the way I intend for it to be better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters created by Akira Toriyama but anyone else is mine.

This story starts at around the middle to end of June.

The ages of the characters at the beginning of the story are as follow:

Gohan-25  
Videl-25  
Trunks-16  
Goten-15  
Marron-12  
Bra-4  
Pan-2

**Life Can Be Strange**

Chapter 1- Something New

_A figure with mauve colored skin and cobalt blue hair stood holding an unconscious Pan by the neck while laughing. He opened his eyes revealing them to be a ginger brown color before sneering and saying something. Another figure behind him with tan skin, black eyes and dark green hair replied something before quickly forming a chi blast and firing it into the audience straight at his friends and family._

"Goku! Did you even hear me!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"What, what happened? Where did those guys go?"

"What are you talking about, there's no one else here?"

"No, I just saw them. There were three of them. The one in front was holding Pan by the neck and then he said something to the one in back with the green hair. Then that one threw a chi blast at you and everyone else and then I was back here and you were yelling at me," said Goku quickly all in one breath.

"Goku, there's no one else here, are you feeling ok?" asked a now worried Chi-Chi.

"But I just saw them, they were saying something but I couldn't hear what they were saying and we were in some sort of stadium like at a tournament."

"Listen Goku, I'm going to go call Bulma and have her come over so you can explain it to her so right now you just stay right here and sit down. Ok?"

"They were right here Chi-Chi, I just saw them, I swear."

"It's alright Goku, I believe you saw something, but please just stay right here while I call Bulma, ok?"

"Ok," said Goku with a frown.

A few minutes later Chi-Chi came back into the room.

"Bulma said she'd be here in an hour or so. So why don't you just stay here and relax until then?" said Chi-Chi upon entering.

"Wouldn't it be faster for me to use Instant Transmission and go get her?"

"No Goku, I don't want you going anywhere until you talk to Bulma about this, so you will stay right here, you got it! And besides it's almost lunchtime anyways."

"Really! Lunch would be great! I am really hungry," said Goku, his mood brightening considerably.

**An hour or so later **

The doorbell rang throughout the Son house just as Goku was stuffing his face with the last of the food.

"I'll get it Goku, you just finish eating," said Chi-Chi coming out of the kitchen.

"Ohokaf."

"And don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry," said Goku after swallowing.

As he continued eating he could hear Chi-Chi and Bulma greeting each other. 'I wonder what that thing I saw was? I could have sworn it was real, except for the fact that I couldn't hear anything. Come to think of it I couldn't I couldn't smell or feel anything either.' Goku's train of thought was then interrupted by the taste of wood in his mouth as he realized the food was gone and he had been attempting to eat the chopsticks instead.

"Hey Goku, how's it going?" asked Bulma sitting down across from him.

"Oh, hey Bulma!"

"So, anything new?"

"No not really, but I did see something really strange earlier," said Goku frowning as he remembered it.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi already told me about that, which is why I'm here, I was meaning anything new besides that."

"Nope, I've just mostly been training."

"You and Vegeta both," said Bulma shaking her head before continuing "so what exactly happened earlier?"

"Well I was coming home and I thought I was late for lunch and accidentally knocked over a few things, and then Chi-Chi heard the noise and came out of the kitchen and when she saw the mess she started yelling at me."

"So then what happened?"

"Well then everything got dark and for a second I thought I felt something or someone nearby, and then I was in some kind of stadium and there were these three guys standing in front of me. One of them had tan skin, black eyes and dark green hair, the one in front had sort of purply/pinkish colored skin, blue hair and really weird brownish colored eyes."

"What about the third guy?"

"Oh, I don't remember what he looked like," said Goku before grinning.

"That figures… so what happened next?"

"Well the guy in front was holding Pan by the neck and laughing. I couldn't hear him laughing but it definitely looked like he was laughing. Then he stopped laughing and said something, then the green haired guy said something and then he threw a ball of chi over at you, Chi-Chi, Videl, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bra, Marron, Ox King, and some other people. Oh, and I think Hercule was there too, I don't really remember though. Anyways then I was back here and Chi-Chi was yelling at me again."

"Hmm, well has anything like this ever happened before?" asked Bulma.

"No. Not that I know of at least."

"Okay, well how did you feel afterwards?"

"Well at first I felt sort of weird like there was something I had to do or something like that, but then Chi-Chi made me some food and I felt all better."

"Well that's good to hear," said Bulma thinking things over.

Everything was quiet in the Son's kitchen for a few minutes until the silence was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"I thought I told everyone where I was going, why would someone be calling me?" Bulma huffed while looking though her purse for her for her cell phone. After finding her phone Bulma opened it and started speaking to the person on the other end.

"What!" she suddenly yelled, "I just fixed the GR this morning! What do you mean he's broken it again! … Well I don't care if his training is being held up; I'm in the middle of something! … So, tell him to feed you both and then go somewhere else to train! … Well I don't care if he wants to train in the GR; he's the one who broke it! … What do you mean he's threatening to blow up the city's mall if I don't get back there right now!? … Tell him that if he doesn't feed you guys or if he blows anything up the GR's not getting fixed for a whole month! You got that!?" Bulma finished before hanging up.

"I have to go now, mister high-and-mighty-bow-down-to-me-or-I'll-through-a-royal-tantrum-and-blow-up-half-the-planet has once again broken his precious GR and now I have to go fix it! Call me though if anything else happens. I'll see you later so bye," said Bulma while getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"Bye Bulma," said Goku

"Bye, I'll call you tomorrow," said Chi-Chi.

"That sounds good," said Bulma as she let herself out.

"Hey Chi-Chi?"

"Yes, Goku?"

"I'm hungry."

**Later that night somewhere not to far away **

A dark figure landed soundlessly on the wing of a jet copter while inside some rich, famous person was giving a live interview while on his way to West City.

"… so you see why I felt that was the only real option I had left which therefore made it the right thing to do," he said before noticing the cameraman as well as everyone else starring wide eyed at him.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair? Hello? What are you all looking at!"

"Be… be… hin… hind you," someone managed to stutter.

"What? What!" he yelled upon turning around to look out the window and see a dark figure standing on the edge of the wing outside.

"Help me open this window now!" he yelled as the others seemed to finally come out of their shock and rushed over to help.

After they managed to open it he stuck his head out and shouted, "What the hell are you doing on my plane! Get off right now or I'll call the police!"

Upon hearing this, the other occupants in the jet copter sweat dropped before watching as the figure turned around for a moment to give them all a dark, icy glance before turning back around and jumping off the side.

**End chap.**

A couple of notes about the last scene- 1st of all this scene doesn't really have much point to it, it's just a scene I thought of a few years ago that I always really liked so decided to put in here, 2nd of all incase any of you were thinking the guy giving the interview was Hercule, it wasn't, just some other rich, famous guy who's obsessed with his hair.

I do hope someone likes this and would be willing to leave some sort of review wanting to read more of it.


End file.
